


Art of “Devil's Due” by maydei

by kishafisha



Series: La Galleria [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Art, M/M, Mild Gore, Morbid, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishafisha/pseuds/kishafisha
Summary: Master art post for Devil's Due by maydei as part of Murder Husbands Big Bang 2018.





	1. The monster already lived inside your bones. I simply uncovered its eyes.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Devil's Due](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678960) by [kishafisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishafisha/pseuds/kishafisha), [maydei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydei/pseuds/maydei). 



> At last the day has come! I could not have asked for a more visual piece than what [maydei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydei/pseuds/maydei) came up with and working on these has been wonderful. Their words hardly needed me to illustrate them! Please make sure that you read [Devil's Due](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678960/chapters/39112822) before taking a gander at these so that they can be revealed as our glorious author has intended. Many thanks to the mods of MHBB for putting this togather! Though I'm relieved we're finally able to release our work upon you, part of me is a little sad it's over.
> 
> This piece is traditional pen and ink with digital color. I could draw Mads' mouth for the rest of my life and be wholly satisfied with a life well lived. You can find the star fields I used on the Hubble Space Telescope site (which is one of the most magical places on the Internet).


	2. Next time, you wake me up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece is traditional pen and ink with digital color and is inspired by The Ancient Magus' Bride (which I've neither seen nor read, but looks neat). I really tried to capture Hugh Dancy's micro-expressions, but he's a better actor than I am a portrait artist. You can find the star fields I used on the [Hubble Space Telescope](https://www.spacetelescope.org) site.


End file.
